Promises
by Gaga4Jeyna
Summary: Jason and Reyna's relationship from beginning to end. Written for PJO ship week. This is a horrible summary but please please please check it out.


**_Hey guys! This is just a quick story I slapped together for Jeyna ship week since I won't have any time during school. So yeah, I know Reyna is really OOC and there are probably a bunch of mistakes in here, but please try to ignore it and just read the story I know it's not the greatest but still_**

* * *

**Reyna's first few months at Camp Jupiter**

Reyna stabbed at the training dummies killing them off as if they were real. When the last one had fallen to the ground, she sheathed her sword and wiped the sweat off her brow. Unbuckling the sword, she grabbed her water bottle and was just about to take a drink when Jason Grace walked in. She immediately scowled, gathered up her things and walked out. There was absolutely no way she was going to be in the same place alone with a boy!

Over the next few weeks, Jason would often come in near the end of her training session. Although he never said a word, Reyna could see how he would always hesitate as if he wanted to say something, but she'd always ignore him, never making any effort to try and get to know him. She'd promised Hylla that she would pay no attention to anyone of the male species and she wasn't about to break her promise just because this weird guy decided to pop up at the end of her training session.

Reyna wiped her face before picking up her stuff. Jason hadn't shown up that day which was perfectly fine with her until she crashed into him as she turned the corner.

"Watch where you're going boy" she snapped as she glared at him. _How clueless can he possibly be? _Reyna thought to herself as Jason just stood there.

Jason stared back at her for a couple of seconds before finally replying "s-sorry um…what's your name again?" Jason asked awkwardly

"That's none of your business now get out of the way" Reyna said as she tried to shove past him. Jason just moved in front of her, blocking her path again.

"I'm just curious. You've been here for a few weeks and I never caught your name" Jason said.

Reyna glared at him for a minute before finally saying "It's Reyna, now move."

"Nice to meet you Reyna, I'm Jason Grace." Jason offered her his hand, but Reyna ignored it.

"I know who you are" she said as she pushed past him.

Ever since he'd learned her name, Jason had been trying to make small talk with Reyna whenever he arrived at the training arena. Eventually Reyna got fed up with it and finally snapped. When he walked in, he didn't even get a chance to say before Reyna stalked up to him. "What do you want?" she spat. She was sick and tired of him trying to be nice to her.

Jason looked her in the eye "I just wanna be friends" he said. "I noticed you don't really talk to anyone so I thought um…"

If it was possible, Reyna's eyes hardened even more. "How dare you watch me" she exclaimed. "If you even dare to _look_ at me again without me noticing I swear to all the gods I will kill you."

"I just noticed it over time, I wasn't observing you or anything" Jason explained. There was something weird about Reyna and her extreme hatred for guys.

"Well don't do it again if you want to keep your eyes" she said before stalking off. Jason was determined to get to the bottom of this. Despite her cold eyes, he could see how lonely Reyna was. The way she carried herself with so much confidence and ferocity was just her way of hiding it.

"Reyna, I'm just trying to help" he called after her retreating figure. The way Reyna hid herself away made him feel inexplicably sad for some reason.

Reyna stopped and turned around. "Well I don't want or need your help so go mind your own business and stop paying attention to me" she yelled before turning on her heel and storming away.

Jason stared at her before making a resolution to become her friend no matter how hard she pushed him away because he knew that in spite of what she claimed, that was what she most desperately needed.

* * *

**1 year before the Giants War**

Over the next few years, Jason and Reyna gradually became friends and were growing closer every day. After they were both elected praetors, Reyna finally told Jason about her past at Circe's and how her dad had died when she was three. After telling him about that, she found the words just pouring out and soon she was telling him about Hylla and how alone she had felt when she left for the Amazons.

As they grew closer, Reyna's promise to Hylla kept playing in the back of her mind. Her sister probably thought she was the fearless leader of the camp totally independent of boys.

Reyna kept thinking about her promise to Hylla. She'd promised herself too that she would not fall for boys like all the girls around her did. But she could feel herself slowly falling for Jason. Whenever he walked into the principia, she could feel her heartbeat quicken and she had to fight off a blush whenever he complimented her on she looked. _Does this even count as falling in love though?_ Reyna thought _I mean it feels so natural not like how all those Venus girls just spontaneously love somebody one day._

"Reyna" Jason's voice cut through her thoughts.

Reyna shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Yeah?" she said looking up from her work.

"You free this evening?"

She narrowed her eyes and gave him a suspicious look. "Why?" she asked.

Jason smiled. "I have something I wanna show you" he said "So are you or are you not?"

"Yeah I guess I am" Reyna sighed.

"Great!" Jason exclaimed. "Meet me by the Field of Mars after dinner."

Reyna nodded and went back to her work.

After dinner, Reyna walked to the Field of Mars and found Jason already standing there leaning against a tree. She couldn't help but wonder what it was that he wanted to show her. It obviously wasn't a new weapon or something he'd bought in New Rome since he wasn't holding anything and he could just show those to her at their house if he wanted to. _This had better be good_ she thought to herself.

"Hey" Jason greeted as Reyna walked up to him. "You ready?" he asked.

Reyna looked at him. "Ready for what? There's nothing here, Jason." But Jason just kept smiling and looking at her. Reyna rolled her eyes. "Well then I'm ready as I'll ever be I guess."

Jason's smile disappeared as he cautiously wrapped an arm around her waist. Reyna's breath caught in her throat. What in the name of Jupiter was he doing!? "Jason, what are you-"

Before Reyna could finish the question, Jason had lifted them into the sky. Without even realizing it, Reyna had her arms tightly wrapped around Jason and her face buried in his shoulder. She never showed it, but she was terrified of heights and being this high up with no ground under her feet was more than she could take.

"You ok, Rey?" Jason looked down at her. He couldn't see her face, but from the way she was holding him, he could tell that she was probably scared to death. "Hey, don't worry I'm not gonna drop you."

Reyna slowly lifted her head and looked around. As she looked at all the stars she forgot about how high up she was; it was beautiful!

Unfortunately, Jason didn't have godlike energy to keep flying around all night so they had to land after a few minutes.

"That was incredible" Reyna breathed. "Thank you Jason."

Jason smiled "No problem. Didn't know you were scared of heights, Reyna."

Reyna pursed her lips. "Yeah well it's not something I want the world to know 'kay?" she said looking at the ground.

Jason chuckled. "Hey it's fine, everyone has their fears. I'm a hydrophobic, don't worry 'bout it." With that, he leaned down, kissed her cheek and went in his house.

Reyna looked up, surprised and stood there for a minute before walking into her own house. She changed into her pj's, brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. Just when she was about to fall asleep, she heard a knock on her door. Groaning, she got up and opened it revealing Jason.

"Hi" Jason said. Reyna raised an eyebrow in inquiry, too groggy to talk. "I um…I just couldn't go to sleep without telling you that I uh…I like you Reyna, a lot. And I just wanted you to know that I think you look absolutely beautiful in anything, you're the most amazing person I've ever met, and I'm really glad you let me take you flying tonight. So yeah, I don't expect you to feel the same way; I just wanted to let you know that." With that, Jason left, leaving Reyna standing there for the second time that night with her thought in a jumble.

The next morning, Jason was gone without a trace.

* * *

**After the Giants War**

Even after eight months when he came back with the Greeks, Reyna couldn't bring herself to forgive him; she felt too betrayed and the fact to he seemed to be totally absorbed with Piper didn't help either. All it did was haunt her. She kept thinking about what Jason had said the night before he disappeared. Had he known he would be gone? Is that why he'd told her? Did her really like her as much as he had claimed? Percy Jackson remembered Annabeth so why didn't Jason remember her? Was she not important enough to him? Reyna kept busy with her work avoiding Jason as much as possible. She would rather not have to deal with his constant talking about Piper.

However, after a month, after Juno gave him back _all_ of his memories, Jason broke it off with Piper. Despite that, Reyna still ignored him. She didn't believe anything he had to say to her. Jason kept trying, but Reyna would not budge and, to be honest, it hurt. But just like the first time he had to gain Reyna's trust, Jason got her to take him back eventually.

Reyna sat on a hill holding hands with Jason. They were watching the sun set. She watched, she thought about the memory of the time Jason and taken her flying. It had been terrifying at first, but after that, it had been amazing. Reyna had never felt so free before and being with Jason had made even better. Subconsciously, Reyna wished that he would take her flying again, but she wanted him to do it because he wanted to, not because she had asked him. Although she would never admit it, Reyna was hopelessly in love. She had broken her promise to her sister, but it felt so right. She knew that Jason wasn't at all what Hylla thought he was like and as long as she knew that, Reyna didn't care what her sister thought.

"Hey, Reyna?" Jason's voice cut through her thoughts. Reyna looked up at him. "Look I've never really told you about the whole Piper thing, and I just wanna clear that up. We-"

"It's fine, Jason" Reyna interrupted.

"No it's not. You need to know the truth." Jason took a deep breath before continuing. "When I woke up on the bus, Piper was holding my hand and she thought we were dating. You already know about that part. But when I first started dating her, it felt wrong and I could remember your name, but I couldn't remember anything else. I thought that maybe since Piper's memory was altered, then maybe mine were too and the reason I felt so…happy whenever I thought of your name was because Juno changed Piper's name in my memory. I managed to convince myself that Piper was you and Juno just messed up your names. And Reyna, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for leaving you and for ignoring you when I came back. I can't believe it took me so long to remember who you were and realize how much you meant to me. You mean the world to me, Reyna and I almost lost you. I am so sorry for all the pain I caused you" Jason finished.

Reyna gave his hand a squeeze. "It's okay Jason. For the hundredth time, I forgive you. You don't need to keep apologizing."

"I know" Jason said. "But I can't help it. I just…I feel horrible especially because of how I told you I liked you the night before and then disappeared." Jason straight in her eyes "Reyna, I love you" he said before leaning in to kiss her, this time on the lips.

Reyna was stunned by those words, and as the gap between them closed, all the doubts she ever had about them, vanished within a second.

* * *

**7 years later**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" the priest announced.

Jason leaned over and he as and Reyna shared their first kiss as Jason and Reyna Grace.

* * *

**_So yeah that's it. I just had to put that last part in there:)so on a scale of 1 to 10 one being very OOC how OOC was everybody? _**

**_PLEEEEEEEAAAAAAASE review!_**


End file.
